


Baby Fever

by Jodie13



Series: Crowleys Baby [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Body Modification, Cussing, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Romance, everyone wants a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie13/pseuds/Jodie13
Summary: With the birth of Crowley's baby, comes baby fever for Dean and Sam. They are both experiencing it in different ways...much different ways.This is part of my Crowley's Baby series. Read those first or none of this will make sense!





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I am back once again with another story in this series! Sometimes the mood just hits me and bam another part comes to mind. I hope you all like it, and thanks for reading!

Sam pressed his face deeper into his pillow, willing his cell phone to stop ringing. When it didn't stop he reached out and grabbed it blindly pressing the accept button. He brought the phone up to his ear, “What?” he snapped into the phone.

“What the hell do you mean 'What?'? Where the hell are you, Sam?” Dean yelled on the other end of the phone.

Sam sighed and leaned up until he could see out of the open balcony doors at the other side of the room. His eyebrows rose and in a surprised voice he answered Dean, “Seems like I'm in Paris if the Eiffel Tower outside my window is any indication.”

The other side of the line was quiet for a moment, “Dude, are you fucking with me?” asked Dean.

“Nope, and no, I don't know when I'll be back. Why don't you and Cas just use this as time to get better acquainted. We don't have any cases anyway. Let's just have a vacation, okay?” Sam said before hanging up the phone and sitting up slowly in bed. He pressed a hand to his lower stomach, it felt sore and bloated.

Sam stood up slowly, taking the sheet with him and wrapping it around his naked lower body. He made his way to the balcony where Gabriel was sitting at a small table eating crapes covered in strawberries and whip cream. Sam took a seat next to him with a sigh.

“How you feeling?” Gabe asked casually.

“It feels like someone scraped my insides out then put them back with some extra stuff...” muttered Sam as he pulled a basket of muffins closer to himself.

Gabriel shrugged, “Basically true. We can relax here a couple of days until you feel better. Let your body calm down before we try to put an bun in your new oven.” 

Sam took a bite of muffin and nodded, he was relieved to have time to recover before doing anything more strenuous.

Several thousand miles away at Bobby Singers house Dean was pacing and and muttering to himself. Castiel was watching with a worry line carved into his forehead. 

“Dean, calm down. Sam said he's fine.” said Castiel reasonably.

“He didn't say he was FINE, he said he was in some other county!” Dean snapped back.

“If he's with Gabriel, he's fine.” said Castiel trying to calm Dean down.

“He's with Gabriel? How do you know that Cas?” demanded Dean loudly.

“HEY, if you wake the baby I am gonna kick your ass,” barked Bobby as he entered the room holding the sleeping baby in the crook of his arm. “What are you two idiots yelling about? Is the honeymoon already over?”

Dean shot a glare at Bobby for his comment and flopped down on the couch. Castiel moved towards Bobby to look at the sleeping baby and gently touch her soft hair. Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes, he passed the baby gently into Castiel's arms and made for the kitchen. He needed coffee to deal with this shit so early in the morning. 

Cas slowly walked to the couch and sat down softly, never looking away from Kitties small face.

Dean looked over at Castiel holding the baby and felt his chest flutter. “Cas, how do you know that Sam is with Gabriel?” he asked in a quiet voice.

“Gabriel was here last night, after you fell asleep. I felt him arrive just after Sam snuck outside. They have been seeing each other for some time. I thought you must have noticed.” Castiel said calmly, still not taking his eyes off the baby.

Dean opened and closed him mouth several times before he slumped back with a frown on his face, “How long is some time?” he asked in a low voice.

Castiel tore his eyes away from the baby to look at Dean, “I've noticed them leaving together during quiet times for about six months now.”

“And you didn't think to tell me that my brother was running off with that A-hole all this time?” Dean demanded.

“No.” replied Cas simply returning all of his attention to the babies small features. “Dean, can we have one?”

“No? That's it, just no? And one what?” Dean asked annoyed.

“A baby.” Castiel looked at Dean with his bright blue eyes sparkling.

“You...you want to have a baby? With me?” Dean choked out, forgetting about his brother with this revelation.

“Of course Dean. Who else would I have a baby with?” Castiel said with a tilt of his head, “We have already pledged ourselves to each other, haven't we?”

“We just got together!” exclaimed Dean.

Castiel rolled his eyes and muttered, “and whose fault is that...”

Dean shot him a pissy look, “How was I suppose to know you were lusting after my body! You're a freaking angel of the lord!”

A snort sounded through the room, both Cas and Dean looked over to see Crowley standing in the doorway, back in his usual suit for the first time in months. “The only person who didn't know was you, Squirrel. Everyone else was taking bets on how long it would take you to figure it out.” He smirked as he came all the way in the room to take his baby from Castiel. “Because Dean was in denial, yes he was!” Crowley said to the baby as he walked into the kitchen with her, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

Dean glared at the demons back as he left, “I still hate him.” He mumbled.

Cas rolled his eyes while crossing his now empty arms as he slumped back on the couch. He turned his head to the side looking at Dean's pouting face. “So you don't want to have a baby? Or you don't want to have a baby with me?” Castiel asked, more curious then accusing.

Dean let out a half sigh, half laugh and looked back at Castiel. “If I wanted a kid, it would be with you. I just didn't think of that as a possibility. You kinda sprung it on me you know. Can I just think about it? Please?”

Castiel gave Dean a small smile, “Take as long as you need, Dean. I won't rush you.” 

Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulder and pressed his lips to the angels hair. He had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
